1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for managing information data, and more particularly, to a device and a method for managing information data in a mobile IP-based mobile telephone through an Internet web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the known format for managing information data in a mobile telephone. As shown in FIG. 1, a window application, such as PCLink, GSM or Wizard, has generally been used to change any information in a mobile telephone. However, since IrDa, serial cable, bluetooth or the like is required to run a window application, it is possible to change any information in the mobile telephone only at a short distance. Also, whenever a new model of mobile telephone is produced, the window application should be changed, thereby increasing the cost from the stage of development. Therefore, the known technique cannot accommodate users with regard to new operating systems that are introduced upon development of new mobile telephones.